The Truth of the Matter
by MusicMan1o57
Summary: watch as my OC travels with the main six as they go through the episodes.


TRUTH OF THE MATTER

CH. 1

**This is a fanfic of my OC again. The story starts after Luna is banished to the moon. Truth was the only friend of Luna. She called Luna by her nickname Moony. Luna called her Bookworm. They were the best of friends. Truth stayed up at night with Luna, and slept during the day. Until she pissed off Starswirl The Bearded. He put a curse on her so she couldn't sleep. It was an accident. She would fall asleep in his class, and he tried to make a spell to keep her awake only during class. Anyways, Luna was banished to the moon, and Truth seeks council with Princess Celestia.**

_"Come in." Celestia's strong voice sound tired. I hoped I was doing the right thing. I bowed my head as I entered the throne room, refusing to look at my friend's empty seat. "Princess, I wish to speak with you privately. May we take a walk?" she nodded, and we headed to the royal gardens._

"_I was thinking… I wish to guard the stones, just until she returns to us. This can be a secret between us."_

"_you would give up your life to protect those things close to her? You truly are her only friend. How could I have been so blind…" she trailed off. I put a wing on her._

"_It is not entirely your fault. I knew she was talking to someone else, I just thought she made a new friend." I stopped walking and turned to the princess. "I will give up my horn until she is back, just… just let me grant her last wish. Please…" the princess looked at me and nodded. We went back to the throne room._

"_You, who are faithful, even thru banishment, agree to give up your magic, to protect that which is closest to her, is this correct?" I nodded. "Then I, Princess Celestia, guardian of the sun, grant you everlasting life, strip you of your power until the return, and allow you to watch over the Elements of Harmony. So is the word of the night." I was transported to an abandoned tower in the forest._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I shouldn't be awake, not unless… I ran to the window. The mare in the moon was gone. I heard someone coming. I ran to the other room and hid behind a pillar. I could sense her presence. A blinding flash of light caused me to recoil. When I opened my eyes, a purple unicorn mare was standing, staring at Nightmare moon, who was laughing at her, ready to attack. I zoomed in and flew at her as fast as I could, surprising her. She crushed the elements. I failed my friend. I heard some more voices; the unicorn heard them too, for a spark shone in her eyes. In my moment of hesitation, nightmare moon put her hoof down on my exposed stomach.

"You think you can destroy the elements of harmony just like that?" the unicorn said. "Well you're wrong! Because the spirits of the elements of harmony are right here!" the other ponies stood behind her. The shattered remains of the stones started to levitate and glow.

"What?" NM looked confused and frightened.

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of, Honesty!" some shards flew to the orange cowgirl pony. "Fluttershy, who tamed the manticorn with her compassion, represents the spirit of, Kindness!" yellow pony. "Pinkie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of, Laughter!" pink pony. "Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of, Generosity!" white pony. "Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own hearts desires, represents the spirit of, Loyalty!" blue pony. "And Truth, who blindly rushed in to save a pony she knows nothing about, even in the face of danger, represents the spirit of, Bravery!" she looked at me as shards of the stones surrounded me. "The spirits of these 6 ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us."

"You still don't have the 7th element, the spark didn't work!"

"But it did. A different kind of spark! I felt it the moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you, the spark ignited inside me, when I realized that you all, are my friends!" the 7th element came through the ceiling, shining a light on all of us.

"You see nightmare moon, when those elements are ignited by the… the spark, that resides in the hearts of us all, it creates the 7th element, the element of, Magic!" the stone glowed brightly; as it did I crawled out from under her hoof and ran to the others. Necklaces appeared on the 6 of us, a crown on the purple unicorn. A double rainbow appeared from us and combined to form one that shot at NM.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I heard her scream. _I am sorry, old friend_. I thought. Then, we blacked out.

When I came to, Moony was there, and so was the Princess.

"We were meant to rule together, little sister." She was saying.

"SISTER!" I heard them all say.

"Will you accept my friendship?"

"I'm so sorry! I missed you so much big sister!"

"I've missed you to."

"Hey, Moony!" I called.

She looked startled to hear my voice.

"Bookworm?" she asked.

"The one and only!" I ran to meet her.

"What happened to your horn?!" she exclaimed.

"HORN!?" the other 6 asked. "My dear Truth here used to be an Alicorn. Oh, that reminds me." With a flash of light from her horn to my head, I felt a familiar appendage grow from my forehead.

"YAHOOO! This is the best! I've missed it so much! Thank you Tia!"

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why was your horn missing?"

"I gave it up to protect the elements. I couldn't leave them alone, not if it meant you couldn't come back if I did."

"Why would you give up your magic?" Twilight asked me. "Because I would rather have my only friend, than all the magic in the world." I answered.

"You know what this calls for?" Pinkie asked

"A PARTY!"

**I hope I did this well. Do not hate on the writing, only positive feedback. I love you all my followers. Nya! MusicMan1o57**


End file.
